


Beauty

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Monster Inside the Man [2]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Ship It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hyde enjoys beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

He thrives in chaos and violence, but there are times when he craves the softness of beauty. The gentleness of a stunning woman singing as she glares at from across the room.

The thrill of having a wondrous, beautiful woman storm over to him in anger or jealousy. Maybe it's both or neither, but still his heart beat faster when she's close enough for him to smell her perfume. 

That drawn out moment before she speaks to him like she would any other man because she is not afraid him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else writes Hyde/Bella I'd love to read it


End file.
